The Percy Jackson Legacy
by TheCreator02
Summary: What happens when Percy is going to camp for another summer, possibly his last. Its the last summer before his 16th birthday. What happens in his summer, might just change the world. This is my first Fanfic, so please comment!


**An Impossible Decision**

My name is Percy Jackson, though I go by many names; some of these being a bit more derogatory than others. I love to swim, canoe, and sword fight, kill monsters, and eat blue food. I'm pretty much your average teenager except for the fact that I'm a Demi-god and I carry around a pen that transforms into a sword. If you don't know what Demi-god is, then here it is. My father was one of the three, strongest gods; "The Big Three." His name was Poseidon, King of the Sea, Earth shaker, and creator of the Equestrian species known as Horses, Pegasus, that sort of thing. My mom is a regular mortal who works and also tries to earn a degree in English Literature at the same time. Her name is Sally Jackson. She is the best mom and cooker of blue foods the gods have ever seen. That's why I'm a Demi-god or Half-blood as most of us call it. Half god, half mortal. It's a tough living, I have to admit, but I like it with all the adventure, girls, powers, and most of all...friends. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My story starts at about 2am in the morning, as I was fast asleep.

_Three figures sat before me spinning the Loom of Fate. They would occasionally stop, measure a string and then pull out a pair of sharp, malicious looking scissors and cut it. I was just an onlooker as these three old ladies worked my attention for once in my short life, stayed focused as I watched this calm play of immense power. These where the Fates. They controlled how long you lived and when you died. Each string they measured had a certain hint of color and personality swirling inside it, even though it was a shocking blue on the outside, it was as if I could see into each persons' strand and watch their life. I watched this is awed silence as these three ladies calmly measured and cut through strings. Some of these strings where intertwined, meaning two people where soul mates or bound together out of necessity or love. I didn't know how I knew it, it just seemed like the obvious thing to me. It was like I knew everything in the world.  
Suddenly the rasp of celestial bronze and metal scrapping together sparked behind me and I flung myself around, Riptide in hand to see the source of this interruption. Then I saw it. Two figures fighting, one with long, flowing blond hair and a dagger in hand, while the other had short, sandy hair with a scar on his face and a long, black/bronze sword in hand. The sound was the dagger hitting the sword, iron on one side of the sword, banging against the celestial bronze of the girls dagger. Between these two figures, dancing in and out, metal on metal, fighter against fight, was a cord. A cord comprised of three strands, one the blue-green color of the sea, one being a gray color with a shock of blond swirling in it, and the other being sandy colored and mild, though filled with a dark, swirling rage hidden beneath the mild surface. I ran towards the figures and the cord of our strings, intertwined on the Loom of Fate. I ran as fast as I could, though gaining no ground, the image before me wavering and rippling likes water being disrupted. The last thing I heard or saw was the gray piece of string, twined around mine and this other figures, coming untwined, and then drifting apart before being sliced in half. A scream echoed through my ears, filling my head._

I jolted awake, shivering and shaking. Sweat drenched my forehead and the sheets on top and below me, my pillow soaked and cold. I stood up and walked to the bathroom looking at myself. I had shadows under my eyes, colored a blackish-purple color and my hair was a mess. I looked like crap. I felt like crap. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and went to put on some new clothes, deciding on denim jeans and a black t-shirt with AC-DC on it. It was 7am and I was hungry. This dream was too realistic and seemed to leave me pained physically and emotionally and exceptionally tired every time I had it. It never changed. Guess what else hadn't changed?

I still couldn't figure out what it meant.

_"And the Child of Athena's final stand"_


End file.
